onlyfoolsandhorsesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Long Legs of the Law
Rodney brings shame upon the Trotter family name when he begins dating a policewoman. Synopsis It is the morning after a party at The Nag's Head attended by Del Boy and Rodney, which broke into a near-riot. It emerges that to break up the trouble, a young policewoman named Sandra had been sent, and Del teases Rodney for trying to ask her out for a date whilst she was dealing with the offenders. Only later at Sid's café does Rodney reveal that he had in fact been successful, and has thus arranged an evening out with her, much to Del's horror. It ends in an argument, with Rodney accusing Del of trying to run his life, and Del countering with details of how he had raised Rodney since he was a small infant. But despite Del's pleas, Rodney takes Sandra out. Del and Grandad solemnly consider the implications of Rodney dating a police officer for their business. Del ultimately concludes that "one wrong word from that plonker Rodney and Del could end up doing five years." Rodney returns home late at night and Grandad reveals to Del that he has brought Sandra home with him, resulting in a panic-stricken Del frantically trying to hide some of the illegal goods in the flat, including three cases of export-only Gin and some stolen watches recently purchased from Trigger. Rodney and Sandra come in, and Del suddenly realises that Rodney has given her one of Trigger's watches. He gets it off her after "accidentally" spilling some gin over it, but says that they can't give her another glass of gin, since they have run out, only for Rodney – without thinking – to reveal the three cases of it hastily hidden behind the curtains by Del. All an exasperated Del can do is shudder and bemoan what a plonker his brother is. Back outside Sandra's flat, she and Rodney say goodnight. She also tells Rodney that she had indeed observed all the illegal goods in the flat, despite Del's efforts to conceal them. Rodney, realising that the situation is largely his own fault, claims full responsibility for all of the stolen goods in the flat, even though he knows it will probably result in him being arrested and will certainly put an end to any hopes of dating Sandra again. However, because she enjoyed the night, rather than arrest him, Sandra decides to give the Trotters 24 hours to get rid of the stolen property, before she returns with the CID. Rodney asks Sandra to go out on another date, but she curtly tells him not to push his luck. The final scene shows the Trotters in their now near-empty flat, with all three still frantically removing stuff and Del still threatening to kill Rodney for getting them into the mess. Featured characters * Del Boy * Rodney * Grandad * Sid * Sandra (police officer) Other notes Episode concept * The idea for the script was based on John Sullivan's niece, who worked as a policewoman. Production goofs * While in Sid's café, after Rodney tells Del that he successfully asked Sandra out, as loads of kitchenware drops out of Del's sleeve, his hand can be seen controlling when the knifes are falling out. Characters *This is Sid's first appearence in the series. He is seen in his cafe whilst Del tries to steal some knives, which later fall from his sleeves. Long Legs of the Law, The Category:Episodes Category:Series 2 (Only Fools And Horses)